The Biggest Decision
by nainalovespll
Summary: Spencer goes for a walk in the woods. When she see's something that changes her life, she has to make the biggest decision ever.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's POV

I was walking in the dark, following Mona. Mona had ruined my life. Now it was my chance to ruin hers. I was going to follow her all the way to A's lair. I was then going to call the police. I was going to take this bitch down, once and for all.

Mona turned right and entered the woods. _What would she be doing in the woods? Why would -A's hideout be in the woods?_ I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind. I had to focus or I would loose Mona.

I followed Mona into the woods. The cool breeze pushed a strand of my hair into my face. A twig snapped underneath my sneakers but luckily Mona did not hear. Mona wandered deeper into the woods and I did the same.

It's funny how things change. About a year ago Mona was the crazy stalker. Now she is me and I am her. I still could not believe what I was doing. I was acting just like -A.

"Whatever," I muttered under my breath. That bitch deserved it. Mona quickened her pace. _Had she found me? Did she know I was following her? _Another twig snapped underneath my feet. _Oh Crap! Mona was definitely going to hear me now._

My prediction was confirmed when Mona broke into a run. I raced after her, not wanting to go home without vital information. I ran for a mile, before I had to stop for a gulp of air. _How could Mona run so fast?_ She always skipped P.E.

"Great. Just great!" I announced to the night. I lost her again. -A team: 1000000000000 Spencer Hastings: 0.

I decided to turn back and go home when I realized something was out of place. I squinted my eyes to figure out what it was. It was a person in a black hoodie and a white helmet. I inched closer, in order to get a better look.

The mysterious guy seemed to be injured. His clothes were soaked with blood. I was about to call the police when something caught me eye.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before I collapsed on the ground, tears pouring down my pale face. The mysterious guy was not mysterious to me. In fact, he was someone I knew. Someone I knew _very_ well.

This someone had a tattoo which said, '901, Free at Last.' That was the only clue that made me believe it was Toby. I grabbed my phone out of my handbag. I was about to dial 911 when a voice stopped me.

"He is dead, Spencer. There is no point of calling the police. I killed him. Toby is DEAD!" Mona smirked. Her face was full of pleasure. "Have a nice life, Spence." She giggled before turning on her heel and marching away form me.

_NO! No! This could not be happening. No way! Toby was not dead. I could not be possible. NO! NO! NO! Mona killed Toby? Why? Weren't they on the -A team together? _Questions swirled around my brain. I needed answers. I need to know why the love of my life was killed.

I wiped a tear of my face and dashed after Mona, not wanting to loose her again. I grabbed her shoulders and banged her head against a tree. "Why did you kill him?" I yelled into her ears. "Tell me!" I ordered

Mona giggled again. "He was not loyal, Spence. He said he wanted to quit the -A team because he loved you." She snorted. "Like I'm going to believe that! All the spying and stalking was probably to much for him. The kid was not able to handle it. So I discussed it with the other members and we decided it was best if he went." She looked at my tear stained face and continued. "Poor Spencer. Your safe place to land has gone. Now what are you gonna do?"

That was it. I had enough. _How could this bitch stand there and say Toby didn't love me?_ Toby loved me. I was sure of it by the way he looked at me and kissed me. Toby was not a traitor. I felt a pang of happiness in my heart. _Toby loved me! _

I was to busy dancing on cloud 9 that I didn't notice Mona had wriggled out of my grip. _No! I would not let her get away with this!_ I charged towards her like an angry bull but Mona dodged me, and I crashed into the tree.

"Poor Spence." She rolled her eyes before marching off.

Then, I was left alone. My only company was the night. _No! Toby was dead._ We would never again go to a movie together. We would never watch the sunset again. We would never touch each other again. I would never be able to kiss his soft lips again.

I fell to the ground, my hands curled around my legs. I bawled my eyes out. _No! This could not happen. My life can't shatter into a million pieces like this. How could everything I ever wanted disappear in the blink of an eye? How could my life change so fast? How could Toby die? Why is this happening to me? What am I going to do without Toby? _

I could not live without Toby. I reached into my bag and pulled out a sharp knife I brought for safety.

The knife glistened in the moonlight. The tree's seemed to be whispering, "do it Spencer. There is no point of living."

_Ok. I was going to do this. I was going to stab myself._ I was going to end my life. I brought the knife closer to my stomach. My hands were shaking with fear. Then, with all of my force, I pushed the knife into my stomach. Suddenly I felt a rush of pain flood every part of me. Then, everything went black.

Do you guys think Spencer will survive? Will she die? Review if you want me to update faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's POV

I groaned. My head throbbed and I could not feel my legs. "Where the hell am I?" I muttered, forcing her eyes to open.

I looked around. I was definitely not in my room. Instead, I was lying on a white bed. The bed was the only object in the room. The room had dark grey walls and and a single light on the roof. The room did not have a door. Instead, it had bars.

I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out where I was. The bars were made out of metal. There was a rigid, steel lock on the other side of the gate. _Was I in jail?_

I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I winced. My back hurt like crazy. I tried to sit up again but this time it was a cord that stopped me. A cord was attached from my stomach to a machine and as soon as my body touched the cord, the loud machine let out a loud beep.

Within seconds nurses had entered my room, they were crowding around my bed and trying to fix the broken cord. As soon as I saw what was written on the nurses badge, I let out a huge gasp.

Suddenly, all the events of the previous night flooded back into my brains. I recalled how I tried to kill my self once I discovered Toby's dead body.

"Ugh." I groaned in frustration. _Now I would have to try killing my self again all over again._

The nurses fixed the cord and ordered me to stay in bed. Then, they turned on their heel, marched right out of my room, locking the gate behind themselves.

_Trapped! _I would not be able to get out again. About a year ago, Mona sat on this bed while I aced tests and slept with Toby. But then everything changed. Now Mona was behaving just like me. Running for team captain and studying for tests. Mona did not have interest in any of these things but she was doing it to spite me.

I sighed. I felt exhausted. I closed my eyes and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

The next morning was just like last: waking up in excruciating pain, taking medication and falling off to sleep. Day's passed really slowly at Radley. _I wish I could talk to someone. _But I couldn't. I wasn't allowed visitors until next month.

"Spencer." A nurse called, unlocking the door to my room. "This is your doctor. He volunteered to work for free." The nurse entered my room and so did my doctor. "Your doctors name is Wren." She said, before disappearing down the hall.

I gaped at Wren. "Your my doctor?" I asked, still in shock. Wren nodded. "I thought that it would help if you talked to someone close to you."

I tilted my head to meet Wren's gaze. "Thank you." I felt so happy. _Someone actually cared enough to treat me for free._

"So what's been bothering you?" Wren asked in his british drawl. I stared into his soft baby blue eyes. "Toby Cavanaugh is dead!" I announced before bursting into tears.

"Wait. What? Toby is dead? That's not possible!" Wren replied. _I wished he was right. I wished Toby was still breathing, but I knew that was not possible. Toby was dead. And nothing could change that._

"It is possible. I saw his body in the woods. Toby Cavanaugh is DEAD!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face.

"Spence, calm down." Wren replied, shocked at my sudden outburst. "Toby is not dead because I saw him an hour ago. He was getting drunk off his ass at Snookers. Toby is alive!"

My eyes brightened as soon as these words escaped his lips. _Toby was not dead! Toby was alive! Maybe there would still be a chance for us!_


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer's POV

My eyes lit up like the stars at night. _Toby is alive! Toby is not dead! Toby is alive! Maybe we would have a chance to reconnect?_

A zillion feelings were mixing inside my brain, but one feeling was the most prominent. It was happiness. I felt like I was on cloud 9, dancing on the stars.

I was thinking about how happy I felt when Wren's voice interrupted me. "Your not aloud to get out of here for another month." He pointed out.

I stared at him with my puppy dog eyes. My heart sank. I would have to wait for 30 whole days until I saw the love of my life. I would have to wait for 720 hours until all my questions of the A team were finally answered. Tears welled in my eyes. _No! This could not be happening. I had to see Toby ASAP!_

Wren sensed my disappointment. He opened his mouth to say something put closed it before any words could escape his lips. He hesitated. _What did he want to say to me?_

Within a minute, my question was answered. "I could help you sneak out." Wren said, nervously playing with his leather watch. "As long as you don't tell anyone," he added.

I nodded, my eyes as bright as diamonds glistening in the sunlight. A smile was plastered across my face. It was a smile that could never be removed.

Wren got up and carefully disarmed the system holding me hostage. Once the system was disarmed, he gently removed the wires stuck to my body. I carefully got up from the bed and stood on my feet, avoiding the pain shooting through my body.

"The nurses were going to throw away the clothes you were wearing before, but I kept them instead." Wren said sheepishly, his face as red a tomato.

Wren turned to face the wall as I changed into my regular clothes. The blood stains on it had dried up and it now looked like a funky design, something Aria might wear.

After I had changed my clothes with great difficulty, Wren and I crept out of the cell. Luckily, the nurse forgot to lock the door. We passed through the damp lobby. No body thought I was one of the patients because I changed my clothes.

After we exited Radley, my heart rate finally returned to normal. "Whew!" I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god no one caught us!

"I'll drive you to Toby's apartment." Wren offered. I nodded. I was clearly in no state to drive. All through the drive Wren kept his eye on the rode. I was busy staring at my hands. _What would I say to him?_ I wondered.

Finally, after 30 minutes, we were there. I got out of Wren's car. "See you later!" I called, giving him a three finger wave. He waved back before driving away. There was no turning back now.

I climbed four flight of steps to Toby's apartment. I had been here countless times and I had never been so nervous. In a few minutes I was standing outside Toby's door. This single piece of wood separated me and Toby. I took a deep breath and wiped the sweat of my forehead. My tummy was filled with butterflies. I extended my right hand and knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer's POV

I knocked on Toby's door but there was no answer. I knocked again, this time louder. _Maybe he just can't here me? _But still there was no answer. "Toby! Please open the door!" I pleaded. "I really need to see you!" Still, there was no answer.

I bent down and grabbed the spar keys from under the mat. I put it into the keyhole and the door opened.

Toby's apartment was a mess. His couch was stained with beer. There were chocolate wrappers everywhere. Empty beer bottles were thrown across the floor. The clean dishes from our anniversary dinner were still lying on the table, but they had a crack in the middle. Everything made of glass were broken. Toby was passed out on the unmade bed.

"Toby." I whispered walking towards him. _He was alive! But for how long? And who was the person in the woods? It couldn't be Toby because he was alive. But the person had Toby's tattoo. How was that possible?_ I pushed these question to the back of my mind and started shaking Toby's shoulders.

"Toby! Wake up!" I gently shook Toby. When I heard no response, I shook his shoulders vigorously. I know I should have waited patiently until he woke up but I couldn't stand the suspense anymore. I desperately wanted answers on everything.

I gave him a few more shakes before I saw his eyes flutter open. As soon as he saw me, his eyes fully opened.

"Spencer." He said sitting up. "Wow..I'm so glad to see you." He paused unsure of what to say. I was to. _What do you say to the guy who loves you, then betrays you, then loves you back?_ This was all so confusing.

For the next couple of minutes, we sat in awkward silence. Finally I spoke up. "I need answers Toby. I really do. I love you but I don't know if you love me back. Can you please tell my the truth?"

Toby nodded. "It's a long and complicated story. But if you want me to tell you the entire truth, I will. But one thing is for sure. I love you Spencer. I love you now. I loved you before. And I would love you for a long a I love."

My lips curled into a smile. This was the best day in my entire life. This was better that the time I won class president. This was better that the time I aced all my exams for 4 year straight. This was best moment in my life.

"I love you too, Toby." I said looking into his soft eyes. He smiled back at me. "Sit here." He said patting to the spot next to him. I wanted to sit by him. I wanted to collapse into his arms. But I also wanted answers. "Please." He begged. "I've missed you so much." Finally I gave in.

I lay on Toby's bed. My head rested on Toby's chest. I missed Toby so much. I was so glad to have him in my arms again. I was just about to drift of to sleep when Toby's head shot up.

"What's up with your shirt? I know you would never wear something like that. " Toby enquired. I bit my lip. I did not want to explain my suicide story to him right now. "I borrowed this from Aria. Hanna dared me to wear something crazy today." I lied through my teeth.

"How about a movie, then dinner?" Toby asked, hoping I would say yes. "I would love it," I replied.

Toby got up to find a movie while I headed to the kitchen, wanting to make some dinner. I was about to open the refrigerator but Toby grabbed me from the back. He put his hands behind my eyes and whispered, "guess who?" I giggled. This was our favorite game.

"Toby." I whispered back. He then spun me around so he could kiss my lips. "Don't bother making food. I'm going to order Pizza." I kissed him back passionately as he led me back to the couch. The Notebook was playing on the flat screen TV in front of the couch.

We watched the movie peacefully. _No, that was not true_. We watched only 5 minutes of the movie. The rest of the time we were making out on his couch. I missed Toby so much and I was so happy to have him back.

By the time the credits had come, I was fast asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but all I wanted was to enjoy today with the person I love.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer's POV

I woke up to an empty bed. _Where was Toby?_ My question was answered when the sweet aroma of pancakes wafted into my nose. _He was making me pancakes! _I jumped out of bed, excited to taste Toby's breakfast. Toby had never cooked for me but I was sure he was a great cook.

I went to the bathroom before I said good morning to Toby. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was still wearing my blood-stained shirt from yesterday. Toby was smart and I was surprised he believed me when I said this shirt was Aria's. I decided to change into one of Toby's shirts. I opened his closet to the smell of Toby. Everything in there smelled of him. I pulled my favorite blue shirt out of the closet and quickly changed into it. I splashed some water on my face before marching to the kitchen.

"Hey babe," Toby called. He put the cooked pancakes on a plate and switched of the gas before planting a kiss on my lips. "Good morning," I said cheerfully. Toby gave me another kiss in response.

He grabbed the plate and set it on the table. The breakfast table was packed with food. There were sausages, juice, crapes, fruits, buns and many more scrumptious breakfast treats. "Wow!" I gasped. Toby was the best boyfriend in the world.

"I'm glad you like it," He said while he pulled one of the chairs out so I could sit on it. "I love it, babe. Thank you so much for doing this for me. I love you so much." I replied as Toby seated himself on another chair.

As soon as all the food was polished off, Toby lifted me up and gently threw me on the bed. We were making out before I stopped him. "Remember you said you would tell me about the -A team? I want you to tell me know. " I told Toby. I did not want to stop making out but I knew I had to before things got to far. I wanted to know the truth.

"Umm…ok." Toby cleared his through before finally answering all my questions. "Remember the day you ditched me to help Emily make a deal with -A?" I nodded. "I was worried that you would get hurt or something bad would happen to you. So I followed you to the woods. But after some time I lost track of you. A few minutes later I heard Emily scream. Then I heard you scream." He paused, waiting for me to take in the new information. After a few moments he continued his story.

"I was going to help you guys when someone stopped me. It was a women in a red coat. I did not see her face because she was wearing a mask. She said she would kill you if I did not join the -A team. After she explained who -A was and what -A did, I immediately refused. But she had a gun and your life at stake. So I had no choice but to join."

I stared at him but urged him to go on. "Since then I stalked you girls and left notes in your locker. But I tried not to do anything to hurt you. I wanted to quit but I didn't have a choice. My plan was to take down the -A team, but it was hard. I knew Mona was -A. But I did not know who Big -A was. She never showed her face, only gave instructions." _Toby did not have bad intentions! I felt so happy. He did not want to hurt me!_

"After you found out I was -A and slapped me, my life crumbled. I felt terrible for betraying you. So I went to Mona and told her I quit. She said I was going to pay in the future, then she just walked away." Toby ended his story.

As soon as he was done, I started kissing him on the bed. I still had questions witch Toby had not answered but one thing was clear. I loved Toby and he loved me. Together we would fight for what we wanted and defeat the -A team, once and for all.


End file.
